Commander
by jimiilolita
Summary: Une série de ficlet pour décrire à quel point il est tuant d'être le cef d'une telle bande de fous furieux. Chap 1 : quand un ex-flic est curieux de la vie privée de ses chefs.
1. Angoisses existentielles

Base : Star Wars _ Les X-wing

Genre : humour

Statut : séries d'OS

Pairing : oui... mais lequel ?

Rating : tout public

Disclaimer : Star Wars et son univers ne sont les créatures (et les sources de profit) que de George Lucas. Et l'escadron Rogue a été consacré par Michael Stackpole et Aaron Allston

**COMMANDER **

**

* * *

  
**

**Angoisses existentielles  
**

C'était l'heure. Il s'y préparait de temps en temps, à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Il consultait son calendrier électronique, constatait que cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il n'était pas venu le voir, et donc il finissait ses dossiers urgents, remettait à demain ceux qui lui prendraient plus de temps et rangeait son bureau.

Il sourit en fixant sa montre. D'habitude, il venait aux environs de vingt heures. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder s'il venait ce soir.

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte. Il effaça son sourire et reprit son sérieux.

- Entrez.

La porte de son bureau laissa passer Corran Horn, son lieutenant de l'escadron Rogue.

- Bonsoir, Corran. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de prendre un siège.  
C'était une routine innommable.

Invariablement, Corran venait voir son capitaine une fois par mois en moyenne. Tycho avait prit l'habitude des séances d'angoisses existentielles de son pilote, comme il les appelait. Il avait très vite comprit la position de ce jeune pilote déraciné qui avait perdu tous ses proches trop tôt, en exil forcé, loin de son monde natal. Corran avait eu besoin de repères solides dans sa nouvelle vie de pilote pour l'Alliance. Wedge en avait été un, et lui-même, dès que tous les doutes furent levés sur sa loyauté, avait rejoint ce rang. En outre, cela avait coïncidé avec le moment où il avait repris l'escadron Rogue, exacerbant d'autant plus cette position paternelle que Corran attendait de lui.

Il ne l'avait pas découragé. Pas tout de suite. Il aurait peut-être du, se disait-il parfois, un soir par mois, vers vingt heures.

Corran attaqua respectueusement par un :

« Je ne vous dérange pas, capitaine ? »

Ce à quoi le capitaine en question assurait que non, que M3 s'occupait de faire les rapports.

- Je peux vous parler.

- Sans problème. Allez-y.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un chef que d'être à l'écoute de ses hommes ? Même quand cela tournait à la thérapie psychanalytique.

S'ensuivit près de trois heures de banalités à faire mourir d'ennui une unité 3PO, pourtant réputées pour leur endurance. A grand coups de « quel temps ! », d'échanges stériles sur leurs diverses missions et entraînements (mais à quoi sert la salle de briefing, je vous demande ?), Corran parvint à amener le très patient capitaine à la limite de sa très étendue patience.

Il le sentait et conclu une remarque parfaitement inutile sur les dernières améliorations apportées aux système d'hyperdrive (ouiiii elles sont géniales, mais viens-en au fait, hurlait Tycho intérieurement).

- Et... heuu...

Tycho ravala un sourire. Enfin, il y venait, il serait bientôt libre, il pourrait aller dormir en paix, l'âme tranquillisée.

- Oui ?

- Le commandant... hem Wedge Antilles.

- Oui ? _C'est bien, tu connais le nom de ton commandant, dix points pour Corran. _

- Il va bien ?

Tycho eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui hurler dessus que si c'était vraiment ça qui le tracassait, il aurait pu le dire tout de suite et se força à faire comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi Corran parlait.

- De ce que j'en sais, oui, il se porte bien.

- Et... et vous ? Tout va bien ?

À nouveau, Tycho se retint de faire une victime de plus dans son escadron. Le problème était que Horn était un excellent pilote. Dont il ne pouvait pas se passer, les pilotes doués, expérimentés _et_ vivants se faisaient trop rare.

- Je me porte comme un charme, Corran. Rassuré ?

- Ben...

Tycho savait pertinemment que non, que Corran aurait bien aimé lui arracher une preuve plus concrète de la parfaite _santé_ de ses chefs. Il décida de lui faire un petit cadeau. Pour sa persévérance. C'est vrai, quoi, à ce niveau d'obsession, il méritait bien d'avoir un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

- Nous allons très bien, tous les deux.

- Bien, fit le pilote, un sourire à la fois satisfait et un peu gêné sur les lèvres.

Il allait pour se relever lorsque le capitaine esquissa enfin un sourire avant de le rappeler d'un ton ironique. D'accord, Corran était un ancien flic et il avait une véritable mentalité de fouineur. Tycho pouvait même comprendre que leur situation, à Wedge et lui, puisse troubler le jeune officier. Mais franchement, ils avaient droit à un peu de tranquillité. Et puis il avait Mirax, lui, pourquoi avait-il besoin de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Je te promet, Corran, lorsqu'on aura une scène de ménage, tu seras le premier au courant.

**FIN**


	2. Exercice de l'autorité

Base : Star Wars _ Les X-wing

Genre : humour

Statut : séries d'OS

Pairing : oui... mais lequel ?

Rating : tout public

Disclaimer : Star Wars et son univers ne sont les créatures (et les sources de profit) que de George Lucas. Et l'escadron Rogue a été consacré par Michael Stackpole et Aaron Allston

**COMMANDER **

**

* * *

  
**

**Exercice de l'autorité**

Wedge dévissait. Il pouvait voir la planète océan par le cockpit. Par le haut du cockpit : dans l'espace, il n'y a plus haut ni bas. À sa suite, Tycho fit de même, conservant un alignement parfait. Ils auraient pu faire une parade. Sauf qu'ils étaient en plein combat.

- Rogue 4. J'en ai deux aux trousses.

- Rogue 7 à 4, bien reçu. J'arrive derrière toi, esquive par tribord.

Rogue 7 vint se placer derrière les trois appareils et tira deux fois. Deux salves de laser et deux Ties en moins.

- Rogue 7 à 4. Rejoins ton équipier. À tous les Rogues, en formation d'escorte.

- Rogue 9 à 7. J'en tiens un.

Tycho lorgna sur son écran. Le Tie isolé prenait la fuite. Sans hyperdrive, il n'irait pas loin.

- Négatif 9, la priorité est le convoi.

- Bien reçu 7, mais je le tenais !

Il pouvait sentir la frustration contenue de Corran. Et tout son entrainement impérial s'insurgeait à cette idée. _Où a-t-il lu dans le contrat d'engagement qu'il devait dépeupler la galaxie des pilotes non alliés ? _

Il ouvrit un canal privé.

- Sept à Leader, Corran commence à mordre.

- Vivement que Mirax rentre de ses « affaires » ! Approuva Wedge en rigolant.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Rogue 7 à 9, fit-il en ouvrant une nouvelle fréquence privée, en formation avec nos équipiers.

- Rogue 10, bien reçu.

La voix d'Ooryl leur répondit alors que le signal de position de Rogue 9 fonçait vers le Tie en fuite.

- Wedge. Tu les entends ces deux-là ?

- Leader à 9. Corran abandon de la cible. Wedges passa sur l'autre fréquence privée. Tu les maternes trop, Tycho, il leur faut une autorité paternelle !

- Et bien chéri, tu ramènes les enfants à la maison et je me chargerai de les priver de dessert, susurra Tycho avec ironie.

- Heu... 9 à Leader et 7.

- Corran en formation immédiatement ! Gronda Wedge.

- Heuu... oui 'man !

- Rogue 9. On dit « Rogue leader ».

- C'est à toi que je parlais Tycho. Pensez à ne pas laisser deux canaux privés ouverts, commandant. C'est gênant.

**FIN **


End file.
